untitled
by MyKneesWontShake
Summary: Harvey comforts Donna during her time of the month. Inspired by twitter prompt. One shot set in early S9.


AN: I came across a prompt for Harvey looking after Donna on Twitter, it was something I was thinking of writing anyway so here we are..

Harvey slipped his hand into Donna's as they settled in the back of the Lexus at the end of a busy day. She had been distant today but they had both been busy and he hadn't had chance to go and check on her until they met at the elevators to go home gone 8 p.m. She crossed her legs next to his and rested their clasped hands in her lap, so ready for this week to be over.

"You're quiet." He stated, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Hmm, tired." Donna replied quietly, she took a deep breath and rested her head against his shoulder wishing they were home already. She couldn't wait to get out of this tight dress and uncomfortable bra, lie on the couch with Harvey and eat chocolate. It was her time of the month and whilst usually her cycle barely broke her stride, occasionally she would feel like she was hit by a hormonal train.

On Monday Donna had been highly strung, a minor inconvienience at work causing her to lose it and storm out of Harvey's office before slamming the door behind her, Tuesday she had cried whilst apologising to him and on Wednesday her breasts were tender and Donna knowingly checked her calendar to see the upcoming red cross on Friday. The rest of the week went by in a busy haze of rushed contracts and mergers, late nights and early mornings, leaving her and Harvey with very little alone time which certainly didn't help her mood.

It was the end of the working week and Donna had been hot all day, her appetite had been capricious and even her coffee didn't taste right. Her back was killing her and as for the cramps, it wasn't like her to suffer like she had today. She had even slipped out at lunch to purchase some pain relief from the pharmacy nearby and that had helped for a few hours but she had forgotten to take another dose and the aching within her lower abdomen and back was causing her to feel nauseous and weak.

"You're shaking, are you cold?" He looked at her trembling legs, worried she was getting ill or something and turning his head to look her in the eye for answers.

No Harvey, its just that my uterus is on fire and someone is putting out the flames with a rusty fork!

"I'm fine." She didn't really want to have this conversation in front of poor Ray. He already heard too much on a regular basis, she didn't want to embarass the guy. "Come on, we're home." She reached to undo her seatbelt as the car pulled up to the kerb, wishing Ray a good evening and getting out before Harvey could make it round to her side and open her door.

Twenty minutes later Donna appeared in a baggy grey lounge wear set he wasn't sure he had ever seen before, her hair was in a messy bun and she had taken all her make up off. She looked tired but her pale skin was glowing, he thought as he glanced up from the kitchen counter. She didn't say anything as she made her way to the couch, flicking on the TV and digging around in the corner until she pulled out the huge fluffy throw they would snuggle under on chilly evenings.

Harvey smirked to himself, watching her as he poured himself a glass of water as they were cutting down on drinking during the week - Donna's rule. "Do you want a drink, babe?" He called from the kitchen area.

"Could you make me a camomile tea please?" She lay down on the couch on her side , head resting at one end with her knees pulled up. Harvey was about to reply with his surprise about her not wanting wine as it was Friday, when It suddenly dawned on him what was going on. God he was so oblivious at times, he chastised himself. As he got her tea ready he also poured her a glass of water and dug around in the high cupboard until he found what he was looking for.

"Here, take these-" He crouched down next to her on the sofa placing two pills in her hand and handing her the glass of water. "What else can I do to help?" He ran a hand over her hair as she gulped down the water and took the almost empty glass from her. Donna's heart fluttered at his thoughtfulness and blinked slowly as another wave scraped through her insides then shook her head and pulled the blanket right up to her chin. She was touched by his caring attitude and impressed with his observation.

"Order something delicious in for dinner and then sit down with me?" She replied grimacing through another wave of pain.

"I'll be right back." He returned to the kitchen and rummaged around in the drawers he barely ever went in, eventually digging out a heat pad that his boxing physio had given him for an old shoulder injury. He popped it in the microwave and quickly ordered a pizza whilst waiting for it to warm up, when the oven dinged he got the other supplies together that he had found along with her tea and made his way back over to her.

"I don't know if this will help but try it." He placed the heat pad against her stomach as she lay helpless and watching. "I've also brought chocolate and chips and your camomile tea, okay? Oh and we are waiting on a pizza." She couldn't help but smile at the stressed look on his face as he ran a hand through his hair. He leant down over her and kissed her forehead.

"Just sit down will you?!" It came out harsher than she meant it and she instantly felt guilty. "Thank you, Harvey." She sat up slightly to sip her tea and put a hand over the heat pad pressing it harder into her abdomen. "This is really helping.."

He sat down at the other end of the couch and leant back with a sigh, "It doesn't seem fair you have to go through this." He murmured, looking concerned before reaching a hand out to her socked foot sticking out of the blanket.

"It's not always this bad, some women have it much worse.." Donna shrugged and placed her mug back onto the coffee table and snuggled back down into her previous position. "Once the pain killers kick in I'll be fine, I've brought some work home I could do with finishing tonight-"

"Donna." He warned, cutting her off. "I think you just need to rest tonight."

"I'm not ill Harvey, its a period! It's going to happen in another twenty eight days just like its been happening every twenty eight days for the past twenty five years!" She realised she had snapped again and sighed. "Sorry, sorry I'm just.." She trailed off deciding to let him finish that sentence in his mind. She suddenly felt like crying for being such an awful girlfriend, unshed tears stinging her eyes as she tried her best to blink them away.

She lay back and started watching the TV to distract herself and put her feet in his lap to break the tension, he sat back too and turned his attention towards what she was watching whilst digging his thumbs into her soles in the way she loved. He looked back at her face seeing her eyes were screwed shut and her hands were resting on top of the head pad keeping it in place with a pout on her lips.

At least he was now familiar with her being emotional at this time of the month even if he had never seen her suffer with painful cramps before, his mind wandered back to a few times over the past fifteen years when had thought she looked in pain, moments when she had leant on his desk a little too hard, looked a little too pale, walked a little too gingerly - now it all made sense. He felt a pang in his chest thinking of her at home alone suffering by herself in the past.

"Are you okay? Feeling any better yet?" He asked quietly after a while.

"I think its easing up." Donna replied and turned to face him, eyes slightly red from unwanted emotions. Overcome with the need to be closer to Harvey, she sat up and scooted next to him bringing the blanket with her and throwing it over both of them, he lifted his arm up and over her and she snuggled into his side. "Thank you for being here for me." She kissed his cheek.

"I'll always be here," He kissed her forehead. "Even if sometimes you're scary and hormonal." He joked before kissing her head again.

"You're an idiot."

Thanks for reading.


End file.
